1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a donor film, a method of manufacturing the same, and a method of manufacturing an organic light emitting display using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an organic light emitting display includes a thin film transistor substrate, an opposite substrate, and an organic light emitting device (or organic light emitting devices) disposed between the thin film transistor substrate and the opposite substrate. Each organic light emitting device includes an anode electrode partially exposed by a pixel definition layer, an organic layer disposed on the anode electrode, and a cathode electrode disposed on the organic layer. In each organic light emitting device, holes and electrons are injected into the organic layer through the anode electrode and the cathode electrode, respectively, and are recombined in the organic layer to generate excitons. The excitons emit energy as light when an excited state returns to a ground state.
The organic layer is formed through various methods, such as a deposition method, a printing method, or a transfer method.
In recent years, the transfer method has been researched, and methods of forming the organic layer in a fine transfer pattern using a donor film have been researched.